cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kol Kerz-Tak
Darth Poison was a powerful born male Force-wielder Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who previouslywas a Jedi Knight and served the Jedi Order, trained under his master and human father Sage Skywalker after his parents were killed in a Jedi incident. He was a master of the Juyo form, Jar'Kai, Shien variant of Form V, Makashi, Ataru, and Teräs Käsi. He is a member of Guards of the Empress where he serves alongside Empress, Debra, and his clone brother saul Shimmerdraft along with other members. His skills in the force were unmatched and the only one who had power enough to fight him was his human father Sage. He lived during the time of the Galactic Republic which he had no alligence to and also during the time of the new Galactic Republic in 456 ABY, and became known as the longest living Sith, but the reason to it was known. Poison was in many ways similar to the previous Dathomir Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Maul. He showed many similarities to Maul by the usage of a saber staff, both had sith tattoos all over the body and fought also by using Teras Kasi. Early Years after Birth and Jedi Training Yoda:"Strong in the force this boy is, so strong demise of us all he could be. Dark Side power runs through body of his, removed can't be, train him in the ways of the Jedi you must, Sage. Allow you must not this dark power of his to awaken" Sage:Yes my master.-Yoda addressing Sage on how he must train Kol. Poison's real name was Kol Kerz-Tak as his father was Ki-Tkiz and his mom was Taly-Kri both Sith Warriors.Soon after their deaths, Kol was taken to the Jedi temple by Sage after being found on his homeworld Korriban. Sage aware of his strengh in the force decided to train him in the ways of the Jedi hoping t hat his dark power wouldn't awakaen and bring him toward the Dark Side of the Force. At the age of five he took in training with his first light saber that was given to him by his new father. He also was trained in Kel Dor martial arts unidentified Kel Dor martial arts master. In a certain time Sage was sent under orders to another planet for a mission which lasted for a couple of months and during that time he was put under the watch of Shaak Ti who trained him in the art of the Makashi and Ataru forms which he took seriously. Fourteen years later, still a padawan Kol began showing signs of great Force power and usage of a blade and a great love of the force and towards younglings. As time passed he questioned where he came from, what was he, and why wasn't he a Jedi Knight. His questions were never answered to him as he wanted. Two years later he would become a Jedi Knight and would end up meeting his first love Debra. Sage would not approve of this since he was her previous husband and didn't like that Kol took Debra's side. Falling into anger, rage, and hatered Kol ended up wakening his true powers of the Dark Side which brought fear to Sage seeing as that he has lost his son, and bring great disappointment to Curastius Skywalker who is Kol's uncle who also trained Kol as a kid and Curtastius is brother to Sage. Showing his true power Kol took it all on Sage and dueled him in a dangerous duel on Korriban where he had lured Sage to but he would end up losing to him. Sith training and advancement in power "Pain is what I would be expected to feel through torture but I don't feel any, I use to my advantage pain is my delivering weapon to cause more pain to others..... in the end the fear of my enemies is my ally" Poison during his time while training with his Sith Master After his defeat he fell into more darkness and vowed revenge on the Skywalker brothers for hurtin g Debra which he would end up guarding making sure nothing happened to her. He would end up training under an identified sith master who thought him how to use his newly awakened force powers. Kol endured long hours of training, tortuous punishments which he enjoyed which helped him gain more power depending on how long, which were very long. He also began to search for the power of immortality which was granted by Debra who had a potion which gave him that power and boosted his force abilities with tremendous power as well. Soon afterward he would leave for six months to train and before this he would confess his love for Debra which he vowed to come back and still protect her, which she was proud of, then he departed He lived again on Korriban for s.ix months where he would live up to the dream of becoming Sith Lord which was done, but wanted all the power. One night in his sleep his parents came to him in a dream telling him they were proud of what he had done and what he was becoming, and they told him they wanted him to have all the power. He said he would get it and become the Dark Lord that he always desired to be just as also his parents wanted him to be and to do this he would have to kill his master, which he said he would glady do. The next day while preparing to test Kol's skill, Kol used an ability unheard of known as Force Shadow to kill his master which he snuck behind and stabbed through the heart. Soon afterward his uncle Kel-lerk who was a Dark Lord in the past gave him the mantle of Dark Lord. To be infused with more power his parents force ghost along with his uncle entered his body and gave him unlimited power in his force abilities which he was proud of and ended up becoming the most feared Sith Lord of any of his old Jedi freinds had seen. He would then return back to Debra keeping his promise. Return and War Reunion with Sage and Curastius Skywalker "I never thought I would meet my most disgusting enemies again"-Poison reflecting on Sage & Curastius Kol would return back to Debra to the shock that Sage and Curastius were still threatening Debra. Bef ore reuniting with Debra, now Empress Debra he formulated his first plan of many in taking down the Skywalker brothers. He returned in defeating both brothers at the same time in a handicapped duel and later in a time of desperate Poison protected Debra along with saul from the hands of nearby enemies related to working with Sage and Curastius which she was greatful of. Sage disappeared for a certaain amount of time but would return without warning and the war would continue, but Poison sees that this war is possibly endless. Rise as Dark Lord of the Sith "Power can be deadly but when used right it become a symbol of fear towards others, but this power I control, it doesn't control us"-Kol with his parents Ki-Tkiz, Taly K and his Uncle Kel-lerk before becoming Darth Poison With his master now officialy dead at his hands, Kol took his new name as Darth Poison, due to how he infected others with the dark side which was how he lured many padawans to the dark side of the force. However during this time he made many rivalries by dark side users both Dark Jedi, and Sith Lords. Many of them was dark side fanatics like Asajj Ventress. He was able to take control of his surrounds and enemies in ways that the control was impossible to break including other Sith. This led to him meeting Assaj Ventress of the Nightsisters clan do to the fact that she organized an ambush with her Nightsisters clan. Asajj Ventress was claiming she was more powerful than him. The two engage in their first duel which Poison obviously won without struggling or putting any effort into it, which showed that Asajj was no match for the young Dark Lord, but no matter what,she would come back to duel him again and again and again which would later only led to her death on Korriban. Asajj was killed by being stabbed through the chest with Poison's dual blades. Poison kept showing that anyone who stood in his way wo uld end up dead which was why many Dark Jedi and Sith Lords ended up keeping away. He grew stronger and rose to a power where he made his own Sith Empire, which devoured every single thing in it's way. One of second rivalries was Savage Opress who grew hatred towards him because he was weaker than Kol. Both Zabraks engaged in a vicious doubled-bladed duel to the end which Poison would easily win. After this Poison showing no mercy or remorse towards Savage as he(Savage) begged for mercy falling into the fear of Poison's power, Poison without hesitating and with great joy killed Savage by stabbing him in the chest, then later cut off his head. Small-self invasion and infiltration of the Jedi Temple in 22BBY "I never knew that Sith could fall in love, but I can't lift the blade up, she may be my weakness, but she is the only one worth lving" Posion commenting himself on his love for Ashoka Tano Poison used his power and influence to infiltrate the Galactic Republic in 21 BY with his group of Sith Warriors disguised as rouge Jedi Knights which would later be destroyed by the Galactic Empire in 19BBY during the Great Jedi Purge which he enjoyed because he had the chance of killing much more Jedi. Before the purge and during the infiltration he met Ashoka Tano who was on a mission on Ryloth with her troops but was attacked by General Grevious went to aid of her troops and stopped Grevious from killing her. Grevious lost in a qiuck, short intense duel and felt embarrsed on losing to Jedi Knight. Ashoka in shock and a little scare was helped by Poison who an instant felt in love with him as him to her. Ashoka grateful of her escue by Poison, decided to give him one of her lightsabers which he used in a Shien reverse grip just like Ashoka. Both Poison and Ashoka participated in many missions during the Clone Wars alone where their love for each other grew, and he helped the Republic lose less Repulic troop lives, but this time of romance for both would soon come to a some-what stop. It wasn't long before Master Yoda told her that the man she loved was a Dark Lord, which brought nothing but sadness to her heart and by that she decided to confront him in a duel which didn't last to long for Poison soon defeated her.and to an amazing shock he spared her life and said he wouldn't kill her because she was to special. The last thing she said to him was "I willl see you in the future Ko and I love you Kol more than anything in the world" and it was here where he showed a quick sign of weakness and also confessed his love for her and said that the saber she gave he would never let go for it his how he will keep her close to him without cauing her harm. He would leave by kissing her for the first time and Ashoka reeturned it by kissing him as well. Poison during the invasion before leaving dueled one of his former Jedi masters Shaak Ti in a vicious duel who would end up escaping. He departed soon after, and would soon realize that he would have to confront Sage once more, but before it he would end up confronting Curastius Skywalker. Death and Rebirth "I may be dead but in reality, I never die."-Darth Poison shortly after his death When he confronted Curastius, Poison would meet his first death. To a shock it bought great disappointment to his allies, apprentices, and his to close freinds saul and Debra, and sadness to Ashoka but it didn't remain like this for long. A few months afterward Poison was brought back to life through Sith Magic by one of his apprentices Dakz Tre which brought joy to Ashoka which he promised to look after her. He came back to life as a n immortal. After this he would once more confront Curastius where he finally ended up killing him by stabbing him through the chest with Curt's own blades by the usage telekinesis. His rebirth would be a major point for his close freinds Debra and saul where he vowed to always protect both as to this, his powers heavily increased including that of his father, mother, and his uncle remained in his body while he was dead. Poison soon vowed to kill Sage and his padawans. War with the Skywalkers "This war was caused by you, and for that you will die"-Poison to Sage Skywalker Soon afterward Curastius would be brought back by Sage Skywalker, which only furied Poison. Time went by and Debra grew more scared on what Sage was gonna do. Saul in anyway protected Debra with his soldiers as Poison watched over. In many ways this war was treid to be finish politically, but it was never possible due to threats said by members of Sage's squad which the Sage would reject peace treaties. Curastius also rejected peace treaties because to him there was no point, but no matter the intents it could never be done. Poison even treid alone, but ended in a duel war. Poison later secretly formulated a plan in tricking Sage and Curt which worked out to perfection. Recently it is unaware what more has been done to this plan due to him keeping it so secret. Poison keeps holding Debra and Saul close to him due to the recent appreances of both brothers. Personality and traits "You wanna see power I will show you power, the power of the dark side, and the darkest of it".-Poison to Curastius, shortly before their second and final duel. Kol was a deadly, ruthless, cold-hearted and merciless Sith Lord. He brought fear into all of those who crossed his path. When it came to hites love Ashoka he showed signs of weakness, but was able to overcome it. He never liked the Rule of Two and favored Darth Maul as his Sith Idol. He sees saul Shimm erdraft as his brother, and Dera as someone who he always will care for and love in a different way. He showed even that letting to much power control you can kill you by your own self which leads a Sith Lord to fear themselves. Poison main allies were DarkLord Snake and Brendan Wallace who together were a powerful force of destruction, and a deadly team of adversaries. Powers and Abilities "The force is what frees me, there is it's true power, which is the dark side and power is what I get,but too much of this power is the demise of us Sith" Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Poison Kol was a powerful Force-wielder and showed a great amount of strength in it. He was a formiddale lightsaber duelist showing skill in a saber staff, Dual-wielding, and the Shien reverse grip. One force skill where he showed great power in was Force Lightning which he was able to kill a target. His bladework was difficult to defend from and stop and was also unpredictable. He had a simila rcombact technique to Galen Marek's clone(Starkiller) in which he was also able to utilize an advancement in Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques which were thrown out in a rage of fury with lightning arcs. He was also able to chain his attacks with Force based attacks such as Force Lighting and Force Crush. Two abilities he created that were unpredictable and impossible to stop was Force Shadow and Force Time which he used to his advantage in a duel against any Jedi that stood up to him. Force Abilities " My power is not to be questioned or dealed or underestimated with, just feared of"- Darth Poison Dark Lord of the Sith Poison was exceedingly powerful in the Force and in his usage of it. He was so powerful that he could crush any moving object within distance of him such as Starfighters and able to send his lightsaber flinging strai ght toward the object and destroying it on impact. He proved to show a great power and utilization of Force Lightning in many ways. He was able to chain lightning attacks with lightsaber strikes and amplifying blade attacks with sudden arcs of dark energy. He was able to charge lightning on his hands and unleash it with devestating force that killed or destroyed everything in its path. He was able to take control of his enemies on attacking each other, or commit suicide. He even unleashed force pushes with so much force that the enemy was killed on impact of the wave. He had certain similarities in force abilities to Starkiller(clone) especially when it came to Force Lightning, his favorite ability. When ever he was provoked he would use a dangerous ability known as Force Fury where he would build up sufficient levels of energy and then channel it through his body. While using this his abilities were amplified to three times his power, where he could crush Republic Star Destroyers and slam them down on a planet with very minimal effort. He could even vaporize vehicles as his enemies. He was able to amplify his ability with Tutaminis and redirect blaster attacks back to his enemies, as to absorb it and channel it to Force Lightning. One of his best Tutaminis abilities was absorbing lightsaber energy and amplify it to his own strengthen his lightsaber attacks temporairly leaving the enemy with a weakened lightsaber. He had a powerful offensive attack becoming the most powerful Force Sith user in history even almost surpassing Galen Marek's clone. He came to be one of the most powerful Sith Lords ever. His force abilities were Force Push, Force Pull, Force Time, Force Shadow, Force Mind Trick, Force Control, Force Illusion, Force Lightning, Force Crush, Force Repulse, Force Gravity, Force Shockwave and Force Fury. Other Quotes If you want power, then come and kill me. They say a jedi strength flows through the force...... but a Sith is freed by it The Sith Code is seen as a contrast from the Jedi Code, one is peace one is for power Victory can prove superiority, but it's an illusion and temporary A Sith Empire's foundation is evil and the goal is to annhilate the Jedi Before i recited the Sith Code I understood nothing, but once I read it I was something I understood it and now pass it on I love her more than anything that I had ever cherished, Ashoka Tano is the girl I love and always will Guards of the Empress where i serve is one affiliation which i will forever serve, long live the Empress Debra The Dark Side is not only my ally, but for what i am, i am neutral to it. For I may serve the dark side just like i was meant to be, I do have a soft spot just like Darth Malgus. Those I will always protect is Debra, Saul Shimmerdraft, and Ashoka Tano I have never classified myself as cold-hearted, ruthless and merciless, it is jsut what I am